


Thief

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [49]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin wears Cisco’s shirt to Star Labs one day and everyone assumes that means they’re together.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Lemon Dreams [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/734043
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [President_Zebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/gifts).



It’s not the first time they’ve all been called into Star Labs on a weekend. Iris had regretted calling in Cisco and Caitlin on their weekend off, but there hadn’t been much else of a choice. She hears the breach open in the hallway and looks up as Cisco and Caitlin walk in together, then does a double take because Caitlin isn’t wearing her usual dress or blouse and slacks. She’s wearing jeans, sneakers, and a graphic tee a size too big knotted at her hip.

“Caitlin,” Ralph says, joking, “did Frost pick out your clothes today?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes, but Iris can tell Frost would never pick out the particular t-shirt Caitlin’s wearing. In fact…

“Is that Cisco’s shirt?” Barry asks, half confused, half amused.

Cisco sighs, slumping into his chair. “Make her give it back,” he groans.

Caitlin elbows him as she sits in her own chair. “You didn’t even notice it was missing,” she teases.

Barry, Iris, and Ralph all look at each other wide-eyed. Iris knows without having to ask that both Ralph and Barry have come to the same conclusion that Caitlin had spent the night at Cisco’s and stolen his shirt. Not that Cisco and Caitlin didn’t often spend the night at each other’s places, though it happened more often when there was something wrong. And, despite calling the entire team in on a weekend, there wasn’t anything more wrong than usual. But stealing a guy’s shirt was _very_ far into girlfriend territory, which means that Caitlin has been holding out on Iris.

Iris shakes her head at the boys. They won’t get anything out of Cisco and Caitlin now. Interrogating them about it would only make them deflect more.

Ralph doesn’t take the hint.

“So…” he sidles up behind Cisco. “How was your weekend?”

Cisco narrows his eyes, but doesn’t look up from the computer. “Fine until it was interrupted.”

“Just fine?” Ralph presses, glancing at Caitlin. “Are you sure it wasn’t-”

Iris cuts him off. “Lets just figure this out so we can all go back to our weekend plans, okay?”

Ralph pouts but doesn’t bring it up, and with Cisco and Caitlin’s help, they’re able to track down the meta in time for dinner. Iris catches Caitlin’s elbow as they’re all leaving the cortex to get burritos together.

“Hey,” Iris says. “Anything new you want to tell me about?”

Caitlin frowns, confused.

Iris looks pointedly at her shirt.

Caitlin’s eyebrows go up. “What about Cisco’s shirt? Why are you all freaking out about it?”

“Caitlin,” Iris says patiently. “Wearing a guy’s shirt, it’s…”

“You think we’re…?” Caitlin trails off, blushing. “No, I’ve just been stealing his shirts for years. They’re softer than mine.”

Iris doesn’t believe a word of it. Well, okay, she believes that Caitlin’s been taking his shirts, but definitely not that they’re not dating. “I’ve never seen you wearing one before.”

“Oh.” Caitlin tugs on the shirt. “Well, I was at Cisco’s and didn’t have time to go home to change.”

“What were you doing at Cisco’s?”

Caitlin blinks at her blankly. “Helping him pack. Remember? I told you yesterday.”

“Oh, right,” Iris lies. She’d remembered, but thought it was just an excuse. Cisco was really moving to a new apartment, but he hadn’t asked anyone else for help with packing.

Caitlin touches her elbow. “Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

After dinner, Barry speeds himself and Iris home. Iris shakes her head at him.

“Caitlin says there’s nothing going on.”

“Cisco said the same,” Barry says, brow furrowed. “I don’t know if I believe him, though?”

Iris knocks him gently into the couch and tucks herself into his side. “If they are together, they’ll tell us when they’re ready. Let’s just leave them alone.”

* * *

Cisco breaches them straight into Caitlin’s living room. 

“Well,” he says wryly, dropping into the couch. “Now we know.”

Caitlin goes into the kitchen to put away the leftovers, carefully hidden from Barry so he didn’t eat their lunch for tomorrow. “Know what?” She calls back.

“That they had no idea.”

Caitlin comes back into the living room and settles into the couch, tucked under Cisco’s arm. “Maybe we should tell them,” she says, frowning. “Iris basically asked me outright tonight.”

“What’d you say?”

“The truth. That I’d been stealing your shirts for years.” She grins up at him cheekily.

Cisco pokes her in the stomach, making her laugh. “I guarantee you Iris already knows. If she didn’t before, she does now. I could feel her watching us all day.”

“And Barry and Ralph?”

“Oblivious,” Cisco laughs. “We’ll tell them soon, okay?” He tightens his arm around her, kissing her forehead. “I just want to enjoy this before everyone gets all nosy.”

Caitlin melts into his embrace, sighing. “Okay. Besides, apparently Barry and Ralph are _never_ going to figure it out on their own.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This shirt](https://wornontv.net/53366/)


End file.
